No More Tears, No More Sorrow
by S.G.-S.B.-M.M
Summary: Joint effort by Slytherin Girl, Magical Me, and SohpieBabe. It's starts with a project and leads to more. But certain things change and death occurs. Can things ever be the same again?
1. Chapter 1

**_No More Tears, No More Sorrows_**

**__**

**_Joint effort by: _**

**__**

**_Slytherin Girl, SophieBabe_**

**_& Magical Me_**

**_Authors' Note:_** Welcome to yet another journey! This story actually has three authors. I, MagicalMe, am co-authoring this fic with the famous Slytherin Girl and the incredible SophieBabe. We will each write a chapter to add to the story. For the first one, it's MagicalMe, second one is Slytherin Girl, third one is SophieBabe, and so on and so on. I must say that I am extremely honored to work with fan fiction's finest authors, and together we will create the 'crème de la crème' of the fan fiction world. Incase you are unfamiliar with our previous works, Slytherin Girl is author of "I Won't Walk Away", "Making My Head Spin", "Across Uncrossable Lines", and "Unexpected Love". SophieBabe has written the ever so popular "Complicated", and I have written "To Love Someone You Hate" and "Reaching the Unreachable". We hope that you enjoy our attempt at a co-authored story! Bon appetite, and happy reading! (Oh, and I would also like to point out that the beginning of this chapter was written by myself along with SophieBabe. The opening quote, was written by Rhosymedre and was taken from her fic "The Other Side of Darkness.") 

Disclaimer: We do not own Harry Potter or related characters. JK Rowling does and we are not taking credit.

**_Chapter 1 – The Beginning_**

"Great and merciful Circle of Merlin and all the Gods of our fathers and their fathers before them…"

She slowly began to unravel the intricate weavings of his psyche – thread by thread at first, but now the need had grown much dire. 

He was gone, and no one could have saved him.

Not even her.

She gulped and tried in vain to stop the tears from pouring down her face.

It wouldn't work - nothing could stop her pain.

Not her friends, who admired her. Not her family, that supported her. Not her teachers, who always praised her for her intelligence. None of these people could stop the immense misery and depression that he had brought upon her.

Why? Why did she deserve this? She was an incredible student who excelled in school. She was greatly admired for her grades, and for just flat out being her 'wonderful self'. So why did she deserve this kind of despair? 

For the first time, the 'know-it-all' didn't have an answer to a question.

"Hermione," a voice gently whispered. She felt a tender hand on her shoulder and she shuddered under the touch. She slowly turned around and stared into a pair of emerald green eyes.

"Hermione," Harry continued, "we're going to go now. Will you be alright?"

She solemnly nodded and watched as her two best friends walked away from her. 'Everyone's always walking away from me,' she thought grimly, then turned her attention back to the tombstone. Hermione gingerly knelt down in front of it and traced the engravings in the stone with her forefinger. 

She drew a single rose from her robes and placed it on the plot as a symbol of love.

Love.

She knew she had loved him – but why? She didn't know. Well, perhaps she did. 

She stood up from the grave and let her eyes rest upon it one last time. As she scanned the horizons, she let out a low whisper.

"May your soul forever rest in peace, Draco Malfoy."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Albus Dumbledore curiously watched the girl from the window in his office. He sighed and let his pet Phoenix, Fawkes, perch on his shoulder. Fawkes let out a noise and the Headmaster looked at his bird with a half-smile. "Miss Granger will learn soon enough, my friend. Soon enough."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Hermione Granger slowly wandered her way back up to the enormous castle that had been her home for the past six and a half years. 'Soon to be seven,' she absently corrected herself. 

For the first six years, the man she had grown to love but known as a child, was a pure terror - a nightmare, at best. Draco Malfoy was anything _but_ nice to her. Always calling her the most offensive name in the Wizarding world, the 'Mudblood' and him had never liked each other. There really was no reason to, aside from her friendship with Harry Potter and Muggle parentage and his rotten family. 

The two had come to know otherwise at the beginning of their seventh year.

Hermione edged her way up to Gryffindor Tower and found her way into the Head Girl dormitory. She failed in managing to hold back tears, and a flow of water was released from her eyes as she saw Draco's bedroom. It was customary at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry for the Head Boy and Girl to share a common room that attached their personal bedrooms. Unsurprisingly enough, Hermione had landed the position of Head Girl, but much to the Gryffindors' surprise, their least favorite Slytherin had gained the title opposite of her.

She seated herself in _his_ favorite chair and bore her eyes into the fireplace. She gazed intently at the roaring flames and remembered – remembered how it all began.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"And now," Professor Flitwick addressed a room full of seventh year Gryffindors and Slytherins, "I will explain to you about the research project!"

All the students, with the exception of the bright and clever Hermione Granger, suppressed a loud groan.

"Now, now! I promise you that the Charms you will research are of great importance and each and every one of you will thoroughly enjoy your project!" He smiled. "I have also had a chance to arrange the groups and their members."

"Maybe we'll get in a group together," Ron Weasley told his friends hopefully.

Harry Potter shook his head. "Knowing Flitwick, he'll probably decide that Inter-House pairing is the way to go."

Ron snorted. "Is he mad? Doesn't he know that grouping Gryffindors and Slytherins together will release all Hell?"

"I have decided that Inter-House pairing is the way to go!" the Charms Professor announced.

Harry smirked, Ron's mouth flew open, and Hermione sighed in exasperation.

"The groups are as follows: Harry Potter and Gregory Goyle-"

Harry's face fell, and Ron whispered, "at least you didn't get Crabbe!"

"Ronald Weasley and Vincent Crabbe!"

Harry stifled his laughter. "Yes, but looks like you did." The red-haired boy ignored the snide comment and continued to stare at his Professor in disbelief.

"Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy!"  
  
  
  


Hermione's eyes grew wide and her mouth formed a large 'o'. "This is not happening," she muttered to herself.

"I'm sorry you had to get stuck with Ferret Boy," Ron said sympathetically.

Hermione shook her head. "There must be some sort of mistake!"  
  
  
  


Apparently, the blonde haired boy must have asked the Professor the same question, because he then said, "No, Mister Malfoy, I assure you there is no mistake." Hermione's mouth dropped wide open again, and Flitwick beamed, adding, "In fact, I expect the work from the two of you to be the best. After all, if our Head Boy and Girl work together, the results should be remarkable!"

Hermione groaned, but managed to mask it with a grin when the Professor looked her way.

"Oh! Class dismissed!"

The three best friends quickly piled out of the Charms room and went off to the Great Hall for Lunch. As they sat down at the Gryffindor table, Ron turned to Hermione and said, " 'Mione, pinch me."

She looked at him quizzically and fulfilled his request.

He sighed and let Harry fill his bowl with soup. "I guess this isn't a nightmare after all."

Hermione clucked her tongue disapprovingly. "I don't really understand this. I mean, honestly!"

"I reckon we'd better do what Flitwick wants and get it over with – I mean, I already know that I'm going to be doing nearly all the work," Harry added, sipping the Minestrone thoughtfully.

They watched as fellow Gryffindors Dean, Neville, and Seamus entered the Great Hall and assumed their positions beside them.

"Tough day," Dean said.

Hermione snorted. "Yes, but at least _you_ didn't get paired with that prat Malfoy!"

Dean scowled. "Yes, but at least _you_ didn't get paired with Pansy Pug-faced Parkinson."

"True."

"Blaise Zabini has got to be the worst of the lot," Seamus threw in.

"Not compared to the Serpent King himself," Hermione argued.

"Point well taken."

"Mhmm."

The rest of the meal was eaten in silence, before Hermione rose from the table and announced that she was going to go back to her room and study before dinner. 

"Figures," Ron muttered to Harry. "Only _she _would study on a Friday!"

Hermione whirled around. "I heard that, Ronald Weasley!" she snapped, and in a flurry of robes, she was gone.

She strolled down the corridors before finally coming across the portrait guarding the common room that she and Malfoy shared. She scowled at the thought of him before hastily continuing with giving the portrait her password.

Hermione casually stepped into the spacious and luxurious common room decorated in all eight Hogwarts colors. The Head common room had marble floors with Persian throw rugs on the ground. The warm and welcoming fireplace sat on the left side of the room, and in the center stood two sturdy cherry wood desks with their names engraved in gold on them. In front of the fireplace were a long couch, a love seat, and two identical large, plush chairs. Two spiraling staircases also made of marble circled up to the second floor; one staircase leading to a large oak door with 'Head Girl' and 'Hermione Granger' engraved on the door, the other leading to another large door, but engraved with 'Head Boy' and 'Draco Malfoy'. 

She steered herself up the staircase and opened the large door that led to her room. Hermione walked into her bedroom and flopped down on the large, four-poster bed, complete with scarlet and gold bedding and a scarlet and gold canopy. She lay down for a few minutes before finally deciding she had better get started on her homework. After a mental checklist of assignments that were due within the next three months, she realized she had nothing to do, and decided to head down in front of the fire and read a book.

She grabbed her copy of a Muggle book called Les Miserables by Victor Hugo and skipped down the stairs. Hermione comfortably settled herself in front of the roaring flames and was swept away into the Parisian underworld in only a matter of seconds.

As she was beginning to fall in love with Jean Valjean, she was brought back to reality at the sound of a door slamming. Malfoy was in.

She turned around and saw the fairly handsome young man run up his own set of stairs. _Did I just call him handsome?_She shuddered. _Well I did say _fairly_ handsome_!

Malfoy suddenly felt as though someone was staring at him, and stopped at his position on the staircase. "I know I'm irresistible and all that, but _must_ you stare at me incessantly, Mudblood?"

"Sod off, Malfoy!" she snapped and returned to her book.

He shook his head and retreated to his room. A few seconds later, he emerged and rushed down the stairs.

"What's the matter?" she sneered. "Late for a date with Parkinson's Disease, are we?"

Malfoy rolled his eyes. "You wish, Mudblood." He furrowed his eyebrows. "It's too bad you weren't in Slytherin," he added as an afterthought before his face turned into the 'sexy' smirk as every other girl in the school called it. "Despite your dirty blood, that is."  
  
  
  


"It's a funny thing, too," she began. "Even though I'm the first witch in my family, it's a shame I'm so much more intelligent than an arrogant prick from a line of wizards."

His pale face turned a bright shade of red. "How _dare_ you insult a Malfoy!" he hissed. 

"Oh," she cried mockingly. "Is big bad Daddy Malfoy going to Avada Kedavra me?"

"You'd better watch it, Mudblood. My Father can do things that will make you wish you were never born!"  
  
  
  


"That doesn't matter much," she said knowingly, then at an attempt to digress, added, "It's a shame about the Charms project."

"You're telling me," he agreed.

They both stopped and looked at each other. They had never agreed on anything.

"Anyway," she said quickly, "when do you suppose would be a good time for me to turn it in?"

"You!?" he cried incredulously. "Excuse me, Mudblood know-it-all, but I have earned every grade I have ever received, and I remain intent on keeping it that way."

She raised an eyebrow. "Wow, I never thought you did your homework."

He smirked. "Just because I finish before you Granger, doesn't mean I don't do it all."

She opened her mouth to speak, but he stopped her. "Now you didn't think that you were the only one who finished assignments as soon as they were given, did you?"

Honestly, she really didn't.

"Whatever, Malfoy. Go and be your little Pure blood self and get away from my filthiness."

"With pleasure," he said and began to head out the common room. "Good day, Mudblood."

Hermione watched as Malfoy exited. She had to admit that he _was_ extremely good looking – there wasn't a single girl in the entire school who wasn't fawning all over him. Even the Gryffindors thought that he was definitely the most dashing bloke in all of Hogwarts.

_Rubbish_, she muttered to herself, _just because of his well-built body, perfect facial features and icy gray eyes to-die-for, doesn't mean he's bloody handsome!_

She snorted in amusement and continued reading.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~*

~This A/N was written by me, Slytherin Girl, as Magical Me either forgot to put one, or left it to me. So, tell us what you think. I'm so excited, my first co-authored story. Please review! You know you want to make me, and the others, happy! Oh and is you want to e-mail us, it's SlytherinGirl_SophieBabe_MagicalMe@hotmail.com. And if you can't get all that, the link is in our profile! And another special thanks to Rhosymedre for the use of her quote!~

~Slytherin Girl, SophieBabe, Magical Me~

~Thanks!~


	2. Chapter 2

**_No More Tears, No More Sorrows_**

**__**

**_Joint effort by: _**

**__**

**_Slytherin Girl, SophieBabe_**

**_& Magical Me_**

**~A/N**: This chapter was written by me, Slytherin Girl. Sorry it took so long. But thanks to all of you who reviewed, unless you've written your own story you have no idea how much authors thrive on reviews. And we'll hopefully have the next chapter up sooner than this one. Which, I must actually put all the blame on myself. So anyway, hope you like it! Oh and links to our stories are in our favorite story lists. In our profile yeah.~

~Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or related characters. JK Rowling does and I am not taking credit.~

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*

            Later she would regret all the petty fights that they had had. But at the time she didn't know she would fall in love, she didn't know that he would die, and in such a cruel manner. Killed, in cold blood, by his own father. 

            But that is all later, unimportant at present. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*

            Monday had come all to fast and Hermione was very much dreading potions, but even more than that Charms which was directly afterwards. 

            Two classes in a row with Slytherins. Every Gryffindor's dream come true. 

            Luckily potions passed without much incident. Just the usual 20 points form Gryffindor. 

            Hermione, though she was sure she was the only one, had noticed a drastic change in Professor Snape. And not for the better. She knew about his position as spy, but it was taking a toll on his appearance. His skin was practically hanging off his bones, he was paler than usual, and his temper had, if possible, grown worse, and Hermione was rather worried about him. He may be the meanest professor here, but still, he was after all, on their side. 

            Charms, opposite potions, was _very_ eventful. And not in the most pleasant of ways.  

            "Now sit with your partners." Flitwick said eyeing the students. "And I will be passing out the charms that you shall research."

            Hermione reluctantly stood up and walked over to where Draco was sitting. He sneered at her as she sat down. 

            Flitwick hurried around the classroom and handed out folders with their charms. Opening theirs up Hermione stared at in wonder. It wasn't even in English.

            "What the hell?" Draco questioned quietly, looking over her shoulder. 

            "Now, some of your charms are not well known, some are not even in our language. I have given the more tricky ones to the most advanced in charms. But the ones in different languages also have a few pages of information that will not be found in the library."

            "Do you know what language that is?" Hermione whispered.

            "Not a clue."

            "Me neither."

            "Mudblood Granger admitting she doesn't know something? Someone, quick, call the Daily Prophet."

            "Very funny."

            " _'Para o amor do amor'_. Brilliant, it couldn't even be in French."

            "I suppose the first thing we have to do is figure out what language it is. Oh my gosh! Look at how much is in the folder! And it's all in that language."

            "Now, I am dismissing you all to the library, from now until the end of this project classes will assemble in there. Now, off with you, I shall be there momentarily to make sure you all are indeed there." Flitwick told them. Hermione put her charms book back in her bag and started to leaf through the papers. 

            Walking down the hall she counted 23 sheets with notes on their charm. Suddenly an arm reached out to stop her.

            "What do you want Malfoy?"

            "I could have let you keep your nose in those papers and walk straight into midair. But I don't want to get landed with all the work." Hermione looked in front of her and realized they were at the top of a staircase. 

            "That's the only thing I hate about this school." Hermione said, more to herself than anyone.

            "What?"

            She looked over at him. "You have to go downstairs to get upstairs."

            "What?"

            "The library is on the 6th floor but to get there you have to go down one set of stairs and then up."

            "Oh. I never really though about it. But that's only if you're on this floor."

            "I suppose." She said as they caught up with the rest of the class. 

            When they reached the library the class spread in different directions, most to the catalogue system. 

            "Hey, do you think it would be cheating to ask Madam Pomfrey what language it is?" Draco asked. 

            "I'm not sure. Let's just see if we can find anything in the language section first."

            "This is going to be a long day."

            "Well, look at it this way, we only have half an hour left of class and then we get to leave."

            "Splendid, I get to meet you in the library after dinner then."

            "Not necessarily."

            "Yes, necessarily. We have absolutely no idea how long his is going to take us and I'd rather we do it 

right. I do have my grade to uphold you know. Honestly Granger, it's not like I want to spend time with you. But we'll be together anyway unless you're planning on going and snogging Weasley after."

            "How dare you! And why on earth would I be with you anyway?"

            "Earth to Granger. We kind of share a common room."

            "Oh, right. I know that." 

            "Miss Granger, Mr. Malfoy, a word please." Flitwick called them. 

            "Yes, Professor?" Hermione said. 

            "Your charm is different form the others. It has not been well researched. No one knows that much about it. Except Dumbledore I guess, he specifically told me to assign it to you. That information in the folder is all that there is. You are to translate it, I myself have no idea what language it is, and try to figure out what it is used for. Obviously I can't grade you on that, but I want you to translate it and most of your grade will be participation." Hermione and Draco both had to hold down a grin. It was well known that their charms professor hated anything to do with not being graded for what they had achieved. "So, with that in mind, off you go. Oh and Dumbledore also said not to practice on each other or anyone else."

            When he was gone Hermione and Draco looked at each other. "So we have a charm that practically no one has heard of, in a different language, and from the sounds of it potentially dangerous. The day keeps getting better and better." Draco drawled sarcastically. 

            "Let's just see if we can find out what this says. We don't even know what it's called!"

            "Yeah we do. _'Para o amor do amor'_."

            "In English moron."           

            "So-rry. You're in an awfully bad mood. PMS?"

            "Say that again and-."

            "And what?"

            "Shut-up and help me with this."

            "Yes, ma'am." He said and before she could say anything dove down a row searching for a book. 

            "Bastard." Hermione stated and then went to look for a book as well. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*

            After dinner they were once again sitting in the library and no closer to finding what language it was in. They had written French, Italian, Spanish, German, Chinese, Japanese, Korean, Polish, Swedish, Mermish, Troll, Russian, Swedish, Polish, and many, many more on the 'Definitely not' list. 

            "I give up. Let's just take the 'F'."

            "No!" Hermione exclaimed. "I have never had an 'F' and I don't plan on starting now."

            "I wasn't serious, Granger. All I'm saying is I am fed up of this nonsense. We have come no closer and we don't appear to be getting very far."

            "Well, we can't be very far off, there are only so many languages."

            "There are only so many muggle languages. Do you know how many languages there are in the wizarding world alone? Millions!"

            "Stop being such a pessimist. We'll eventually find it."

            "Always the optometrist. Aren't you?"

            "What?" Hermione said laughing.

            "You're always the optometrist."

            "Oh-my-God!" Hermione gasped between fits of laughter.

            "And what is so funny?"

            "It's optimist!" she told him. "An optometrist is a muggle eye doctor."

            Draco blushed, which was very uncharacteristic. "Shut-up Granger and get back to work."

            "Shut-up you optometrist." She said and started to giggle while going to look for another book. 

            "Damn Gryffindors." Draco muttered as she walked off. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*

            A couple hours later Madam Pince had come over to them.

            "Right, libra- Oh, it's you two. Well lock the doors when you leave alright?" They had special privileges as head boy and girl and being able to stay in the library after hours was one of them.

            "Yes, Madam Pince." Hermione said as Draco nodded his head and then left to put his book back. 

            They were in the library another hour before Hermione started to drift into sleep. Draco was going to wake her but fell soon fell asleep himself.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*

            "Shit!" Draco exclaimed as he realized where he was, what time it was, who he was with, and the fact that potions, who planned on having potions two days in a row?, was starting in five minutes. "Granger? Granger?" he sighed. "Granger?" this time he shook her a bit and she mumbled something and then looked at him. She sat up faster then he could move away and their heads collided. "We have to hurry." He said as he rubbed his head. "Potions in five minutes and we're never going to make it."

            "Oh, why is that whenever I'm around you something bad always happens."

            "Well you're no picnic either Granger, now come on." He demanded and in a very un-Malfoy-ish type moment grabbed her arm and pulled her from the library.

            The bell to signal classes had started rang out in the corridors and both of them flinched at the meaning. Late, for potions. It was then that Draco realized he had been holding onto Hermione and quickly let her go. 

            Down three more sets of stairs plus the ones that led to the dungeons and they burst into the classroom. 

            "Ahh, Mr. Malfoy, Miss Granger, how good of you to join us. Should I guess where or should I say what you two were doing?" Snape said sneering at them and looking at their wrinkled robes. Hermione blushed and Draco glared. 

            "We fell asleep in the library, sir." Draco said still glaring.

            "And pray tell, what were you doing in the library 'together' that caused you to fall asleep 'together." 

"Researching charms, sir." Draco stated and he could feel a blush creeping onto his face as well at the implications the potion's master was so joyfully providing. 

"And what charm would this be?"

            "Para o amor do amor." Draco said trying to remember it. For a split second Draco could have sworn Snape's eyes went wide in shock. But they were back to his ever-frosty glare a second later so he wasn't sure.

            "I see, well, in that case detention for both of you tonight at eight and 10 points off of Gryffindor, and Slytherin." He sort of added hoping no one was paying attention.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*

            After classes were through Draco and Hermione were once again in the library. 

            "Can we just take these back to our common room?" Draco asked. "It's not like we can research for hours anyway, we have _detention_. 

            "I guess."

            They each took the maximum number of books they were allowed, 15, and headed back to their common room. 

            "This isn't very easy." Hermione stated looking over the books that wouldn't fit in her bag.

            "Thank you so much, I really do love when people state the obvious." He said trying to glare at her from behind his books. All that happened was that in the second he took to look over at her his books toppled out of his hands and against Hermione's, which in turn fell as well. 

            "Ever graceful Malfoy, ever graceful." Hermione said. "Accio Books!"

            The only problem with that was the fact that all of the books came into her hands and fell with the weight. All the books coming down on top of her. "Ahh!" she exclaimed as she tried to stand up and fell right back down. 

            "What did you do now, Granger."

            "A bunch of 20 pound books fell on top of me and I can't stand up."

            "Brilliant. That'll teach you for using magic in the corridors."  

            "Shut-up, Malfoy, I'm serious." Hermione said wincing as she tried to rotate her left foot. 

            "Only you could manage to brake your foot trying to pick up books."

            "It's not funny." Tears were starting to well up in her big, brown eyes and she couldn't move her foot. 

            "Come here Granger." He said bending down. He had no idea what he was doing or why he was helping her but he felt compelled to. 

            "What are you doing?" she asked shakily. 

            "Well unless you're planning to fly to the hospital wing, or you're a medi-witch and have hid it from me than I suppose you're going to need help. Or you can wait for Potter and Weasley to come by."

            "I get your point already." She said and put her arms around his neck as he lifted her. "I'm surprised you're willing to risk your 'Kill All Mudbloods' reputation in order to get me a _mudblood_ to the hospital wing."

            Draco glared and set her down on her feet. She gasped in surprise and fell towards him to relieve the pressure on her hurt foot and the tears that she had managed to keep controlled spilled from her eyes. He put an arm around her waist so she wouldn't fall. 

            "I don't have to help you, you know, I could just leave you here until someone came by." He hissed. She nodded. She felt a bit light-headed at the pain that was shooting through her foot. He easily picked her back up and continued towards the hospital wing. 

            "Granger?" he asked as her head fell on his shoulder. Her eyes were closed and he had a feeling she had fainted. "Great." 

            As he reached the hospital wing he had to kick the door open and Madam Pomfrey came running out of her office.        

            "Mr. Malfoy! What happened."

            "Long story, but I think she broke her foot. Or ankle, or something. She fainted on the way up here."

            "Oh, here put her on that bed." She said pointing as she hurried off to get necessary potions. "Broken ankle." She stated as she got back.  

            "There are quite a few books where she fell, I'll be back, I suppose." He told the nurse and swiftly left the hospital wing. Silently cursing himself the whole way back to the mess. Knowing full well he couldn't carry them all he broke the rule of no magic in the corridors and levitated them behind him to their common room. 

            By the time he got back to the hospital Madam Pomfrey had revived Hermione and fixed her ankle. 

            "Now, I want you to stay off of it." She was telling her. "If it was any other part of your body you would be ok, but your ankle supports your whole body so it will be quite sore. I want you to stay here for a while so I can keep an eye on it. Is that clear?"

            "Yes, Madam." 

            "Good."

            "Ah, Mr. Malfoy, I was actually beginning to wonder whether you would be back at all." The nurse said eyeing him. He guessed he deserved it. It wasn't like he was well known for helping needy Gryffindors, especially muggle-borns.

            "Madam Pomfrey?" Hermione suddenly said and the nurse turned her head in that direction. "We have detention at 8."

            "I'm sure whoever it is will excu-."

            "Snape." Hermione interrupted.

            "Then again, maybe not. But I want you to make sure that he knows you're to stay off you ankle."

            "Yes, ma'am."

            "Mr. Malfoy, you may dine up here or you may go down to the Great Hall. Either way, as Miss Granger has said 'we' I assume she means you have detention with her, I want you back up here after to help her down to the dungeons.  

            "I'll just stay up here then." Draco stated. He didn't want to have to go down and then come up and then go right back down again. "I'll just go put our bags away."

            Hermione had still had hers when they had gotten there and Draco had brought his with him. 

            "Don't bother. We can just read here instead. We have nothing else to do." He nodded and went to retrieve them. He didn't know how hers had ended up with them, he hadn't felt it as he was carrying her. He picked his up and then stepped a few paces and reached for hers. "Granger?"

            "Yeah?"

            "What's wrong with your bag?" he asked trying to grab it again. 

            "Say _'cheese please' _and then try." She said.

            "Cheese please?" he said more as a question and then tried to pick the bag up again.

            "I have it charmed so unless you say the password you can't even feel it. It's to prevent nosy people from taking things out or putting things in." she said looking in his eyes. He smirked at the memory of last year when he put grape juice in all her ink containers on the day of a potion's test. She still didn't fail, like he had hoped, because she had just transfigured the juice into ink, but it was still funny.

            "Are you implying something?" he asked as he set her bag on the table next to her bed. He set his on the floor and went to pull a chair over. 

            "You don't have to stay you know." Hermione said.

            "If it's alright with you I'd rather not be running all around the castle." He said sarcastically. 

            "I was just saying." She said pulling out a book. 

            They read until Madam Pomfrey brought them dinner. Hermione didn't eat much but Draco was as bad 

as Ron. 

            They went right back to reading afterwards. 

            "Damn!" Draco exclaimed awhile later. Hermione looked up from her book.         

            "What is it?"

            "That was almost it."

            "What was?"

            "Gobbledegook." 

            "Not a match though."

            "Not unless _'para o amor do amor'_ means _'I can see your butt crack'._" Draco said and Hermione looked at him like he was nuts. "I'm serious. It looked similar so I tried it and that was the closest thing. It actually comes out 'A cin see yuir bout crack'. But who's to tell the difference?"

            "You're such a moron." Hermione said grinning to herself.

            "Hey, we better get going. That's all we need is Snape to be mad at us again." Draco stated and closed his book. 

            "I want you back up here after your detention so I can check that ankle once more." Madam Pomfrey said. 

            "Is it alright is we leave or bags here then?" Hermione asked.

            "Of course dear." She said before re-entering her office. 

            Hermione swung her legs over the bed and gingerly tested her ankle. It felt fine so she stood up and then sat right back down. 

            "She said it would only mildly hurt." Hermione complained. Draco gave an inward sigh and headed over to the side of the bed. 

            "I'm not carrying you again but you can lean on my arm." He stated. 

            "Thank you." Hermione said putting her hands on his arm and cautiously standing up again, putting most of her weight on Draco. "I thought she could make things not hurt anymore." She muttered crossly as they made their way out of the infirmary. 

            "This isn't going to work." Draco said. A look of panic crossed Hermione's face and he almost grinned. "Here, put your arm around my shoulders." He said and he put his arm around her waist. "We'd better not run into anyone." He grumbled and took most of the weight off of her feet by lifting her slightly. She was considerably light and he had no trouble. "I'm just wondering whether Snape will faint when he sees us." 

            Hermione let out a forced laugh. "He won't faint, he'll just give more detentions."

            "Probably right."

            By the time they reached the dungeons they knew they would be in trouble because they were already 10 minutes late. They reached the potion's classroom and Hermione used her free arms to open the door. 

            "You're lat-." Snape broke off. "And what is this?"

            "I broke my ankle, sir."

            "Well, that wasn't very smart, Miss Granger." Hermione was close to snapping at him but held back.

            "Madam Pomfrey told me to tell you I'm not to stand on it while I'm here."

            "Well, it's a good thing cleaning cauldrons does not require you to stand. Mr. Malfoy you may clean the desks."

            Draco set Hermione in a chair near the sinks and then head off the clean desks. 

            They were finished about an hour later. 

            "Now, come here." Snape said motioning towards the desks in front of his desk. Draco turned to get Hermione but she was making her way slowly towards the front of the class putting all her weight on the desks. 

            When they were seated Snape just looked at them. 

            "Why, are you researching Para o Amor do amor?" he asked. "Do you know how dangerous that curse is? The Portuguese wizards were some of the most evil of that time. What cou-."

            "Portuguese!" They both exclaimed.

            "Yes. Portuguese." 

            "Oh, Professor, I could kiss you!" Hermione exclaimed. "Or not." She added as an afterthought.

            "Please refrain form doing so Miss Granger, and do not interrupt. And answer my question.

            "Charms."

            "Dumbledore." Snape hissed. They both nodded. "I see."

            "Professor?" Draco questioned. "What does it mean?"

            "What does what mean, Mr. Malfoy?"

            "_Para O Amor Do Amor_"

            "_For The Love Of Love_" 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*

~How was that? You know you want to review. Make us happy. Thank you so much for all the reviews we got on the last chapter. They were all so nice.~

~**Slytherin Girl **(forever in charge of A/N's) and **SophieBabe**, and **Magical Me**~ 

~Thanks to~

~**Atheistmoon**~ Yay! Our first reviewer! I'm very glad you like the story so far.~

~**Rebecca**~ thanks! I loved Wuthering Heights too.~

~**Raven Summerset**~ Thanks so much! Hope you liked this chappie!~

~**Draco's One And Only**~ thanks you!~

~**Akili**~ Aww. We're all flattered.~

~**Sunshine**~ opps! ::shy grin:: I don't know who promised you, I sincerely hope it wasn't me because I can't remember doing. But we are SO sorry. Please forgive us.~

~**BlueStarriNight88**~ Thanks!~

~**AlyBaby**~ ::sing-song voice:: we'll just have to wait and see.~

~**Emma**~ Thank you!~

~**glory**~ aww ::pats back:: it's ok.~

~Thank you everyone and please review!~


	3. Chapter 3

**_No More Tears, No More Sorrows_**

**__**

**_Joint effort by: _**

**__**

**_Slytherin Girl, SophieBabe_**

**_& Magical Me_**
    
    ~**A/N:** Sorry it took so long to get this up. This chapter was written by SophieBabe. Again, thank you for waiting so patiently.~  
    
      
    
    
    
    *Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or related characters. JK Rowling does and I am not taking credit.*
    
    ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~* **Chapter 3**
    
    "For the Love of Love?? What on earth is that supposed to mean?"
    
    Hermione muttered to herself while she was sitting with Ron and Harry
    
    in the Gryffindor Common Room.
    
    Ron shrugged as he continued to win the game of wizard chess that he
    
    was playing with Harry, "Don't know, and don't care."
    
    Hermione rolled her eyes, "Some help you are."
    
    Harry gasped loudly, "Come on, Ron. You know I am terrible at chess
    
    can't we just call it a game?"
    
    Hermione turned away from the two, and continued to think of what kind
    
    of Charm For The Love Of Love was. It had something to do with Love
    
    obviously, but what did it have to do with love?
    
    Hermione suddenly felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned around, and
    
    saw Ginny Weasley standing there. "Hey Gin. How's it going?"
    
    Ginny giggled, "Pretty good, but you seem to be thinking way too hard.
    
    It's Saturday after all, and you need to give all of that thinking a
    
    break."
    
    Hermione shook her head in disapproval, "The brain never sleeps,
    
    Ginny."
    
    Ginny blew off Hermione's comment, and said, "So what are you exactly
    
    thinking about Mione?"
    
    Hermione could tell that Ginny had a strange glow in her eyes. Making
    
    sure that Harry or Ron couldn't hear, Ginny leaned over a whispered in
    
    Hermione's ear, "Are you thinking about a certain blonde haired
    
    Slytherin?"
    
    Hermione glared at Ginny in disgust, and immediately shook her head.
    
    Ginny giggled again, and whispered, "Are you sure? You are very lucky
    
    you know. Loads of other girls would love to be in your place, let me
    
    tell you. After all, he is the hottest guy right now at Hogwarts.
    
    Well, according to Lavender and Parvati Patil, he is."
    
    Hermione rolled her eyes, "Of course Parvati and Lavender think every
    
    guy is hot. I thought you knew that one Ginny."
    
    "Speak of the devil." Ginny muttered.
    
    Hermione looked up and saw Parvati and Lavender walking over to where
    
    Ginny and Hermione were sitting. "Hey girls." Parvati said, "How's it
    
    going?"
    
    Lavender instead turned to Ron and Harry. She giggled coyly, and
    
    batted her long black eyelashes at them, "Hey boys. How are we today?"
    
    Ron turned purple, and murmured, "Ergh- good, I suppose."
    
    Harry laughed at Ron's blushing face, and nodded, "We're good. How are
    
    you Lavender? Parvati?"
    
    Parvati tossed her long flowing black hair over her shoulder, and
    
    smiled as flirty as she could at Harry, "We have never been better,
    
    darling."
    
    Ginny folded her arms indigently, and Hermione thought to herself,
    
    _When is Ginny going to tell Harry that she has a crush on him? I mean,_
    
    _he should know about it by now._
    
    Hermione shrugged, and continued thinking about her research project
    
    that she had to share with Draco. Hermione suddenly felt very upset.
    
    _Why me_ she thought.
    
    ~*~*~*~*~
    
    Draco sat near the fire of the Slytherin Common Room. He felt relieved
    
    to finally be away from that mudblood. She was really annoying. Sure
    
    her hair was not as bushy as it once was, and she no longer had those
    
    huge buckteeth, but Draco could simply not stand her. However, why was
    
    he thinking about her? He should not be. Oh no! Thinking about the
    
    mudblood was a big no no! What would Lucius say?
    
    Pansy was watching Draco from across the common room with her huge
    
    blue eyes. It was simply not fair at all. Draco would never love her
    
    no matter how much she wanted it. They dated a little bit back in
    
    fifth and sixth year, but Draco broke off, and said that he never
    
    wanted to have a romantic relationship with Pansy again. ~ _It must be_
    
    _my nose_~ Pansy thought angrily, ~ _Draco is so full of himself; he does_
    
    _not like anyone, unless they have the perfect facial features. ~_
    
    Draco eventually got up from his seat by the fireplace and left the
    
    common room without saying word. Pansy bit her lip and began to think,
    
    _~ This is odd. What is the matter with Draco? He hardly ever talks to_
    
    _any of us anymore since the beginning of this year? Is something_
    
    _bothering him? I wonder…..~_
    
    ~*~*~*~*~
    
    Hermione finally had the chance to say good night to Ron and Harry.
    
    Ginny was upset when Parvati gave Harry a kiss on the cheek good-night. Hermione shook her head as she thought _~ Ginny the sooner you_
    
    _tell Harry about you crush, the better. ~_
    
    Hermione slowly walked into her and Draco's common room, and sat down
    
    on one of the comfy chairs. "Ginny, tell Harry how you feel. It will
    
    make things so much easier."
    
    "Oh, is that so Granger?"
    
    Hermione nearly jumped out of the seat she was sitting in, and spun
    
    around. Draco was sitting in his favorite chair by the fireplace, and
    
    he was smirking that smirk that Hermione knew all too well.
    
    Hermione glared angrily, "Shut up. Nobody asked you."
    
    Draco sneered, "Well that's certainly interesting. Weasley is in lust
    
    with Potter, and he is too thick headed to realize it. Well, that's
    
    such a same. Weasley isn't a bad looking chick, but she is a little
    
    too poor for my liking."
    
    Hermione folded her arms, "Oh please! I would rather fall in love with
    
    somebody who is poor and nice, then rich and snobby!"
    
    Draco laughed, "So the rumors are true? You and Poor Boy Weasley were
    
    caught snogging? How amusing?"
    
    Hermione felt herself blushing against her will. Sure she may have had
    
    a teeny little crush on Ron, but they never kissed or anything like
    
    that. "Stuff it, ferret boy. I guess the rumors were true about you
    
    too. Did you enjoy your self with Pug-Face-Parkinson?"
    
    That set a nerve off. Draco's smirk flittered slightly, but it went
    
    back to being broad again in two seconds. "No no, Pansy and I aren't
    
    what you would call 'close' Granger. Nice guess though. "
    
    "You sure had me fooled. She always looks ready to seduce you, Malfoy.
    
    Or on another thought, all of those Slytherin girls look ready to
    
    seduce you. Though I haven't the faintest idea why!"
    
    Draco's gray eyes went colder then they usually were. Hermione hated
    
    those eyes with a passion. They were always so evil, and dark looking.
    
    It was almost like his eyes were made of steel. It was very
    
    frightening.
    
    "What else do you have to say about me, Granger?" Draco snarled, "I
    
    would just love to hear all of the wonderful criticism you have in
    
    store for me."
    
    Hermione was losing her patience. She did not feel like arguing
    
    anymore with this crude Slytherin prat. Hermione stared daggers at
    
    Draco, "Well, another thing is that you are a Death Eater."
    
    That was not a good thing to say. Hermione had definitely struck a
    
    nerve, and a violent one if that. Draco leapt up from his chair, and
    
    grabbed Hermione's wrist tightly, and stared into her frightened
    
    chocolate eyes. "Call me a Death Eater again, and you will sorely
    
    sorely regret it!" Draco snarled angrily.
    
    Hermione whimpered, and Draco squeezed her wrist tightly. Hermione bit
    
    her lip, "DRACO! You are really hurting me! Let go!"
    
    Draco smirked, and thought with triumph, _~ She is afraid of me._
    
    _Excellent. ~_
    
    Draco gave Hermione's wrist one last tight squeeze, and Hermione let
    
    out a gasp of pain. Draco smirked and let go. "Well, little mudblood,
    
    think a little more wisely before you speak. I bid you goodnight."
    
    Draco stood up and left Hermione behind holding her wrist in pain.
    
    Draco stormed into his room and lay down on his bed. Suddenly he felt
    
    stupid for what he had just did. _~Draco you are becoming more and more_
    
    _like your father every single day. ~_ he thought sadly.
    
    Draco listened to Hermione's sniffles out in their common room. He was
    
    reminded of his mother's crying. Draco felt a tiny bit of guilt, but
    
    he blew it off. However Hermione's crying would haunt him the rest of
    
    the night.
    
    ~*~*~*~*~
    
    Most people would think that Draco was a horrible person when he did
    
    that. Hermione felt the tears in her eyes once more as she thought
    
    about that night that seemed a distant past. She should have hated
    
    Draco for what he had done. But she didn't. She loved him, and still
    
    did, even though he was gone forever.
    
    Hermione felt her heart flutter as she thought of those gray eyes that
    
    were once so frightening. _~ Draco, please, come back to me. You have_

_to promise to come back. You have no idea how much I truly love you. ~_

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*_

~So, tell us what you think. And hopefully we'll have the next chapter up sooner. Your words are very encouraging. And just so you know, if there is any confusion, that last paragraph was back in the future.~This A/N, was again written by Slytherin Girl~

_~Slytherin Girl~MagicalMe~SophieBabe~_

_~Thanks to~_

~**Hp1fan**~ How could I forget you? lol.~

~**Quiet One**~ Nope, not quite Latin. But that's ok. Lol.~

~**CrazyCat**~ You'll just have to wait I guess. :)~

~**Thanks to everyone else, and I for one am very flattered with the e-mails I have been getting commenting on my chapter. As well as reviews. And the others I'm sure agree with me. By the way, don't forget to read our individual stuff. We'd really appreciate it.~****__**


	4. Chapter 4

****

ATTENTION: PLEASE READ THE AUTHOR'S NOTE BEFORE YOU CONTINUE!!!!

A/N: I think the first thing in order is an apology (and explanation). I'm very sorry to all those wonderful and loyal reviewers/fans that were waiting for the next installment of our story. Lately I have been going through a lot of personal emotional turbulence after a soul mate of mine was hospitalized because of someone we all trusted. No names will be mentioned, but since she has been released, it's my duty to inform you and continue living my life as I had left it before drifting into seclusion. 

I would like to thank **Michelle, Godhuli, Jasmine, Missy, Vishal, Daniel, Amir, Won-Joo, Muneeza, Priya, Maddy, Kat, Liddy, Val, Vivi, Stephanie, Lauren, Jill, Lana, Heather, Sanna, Bethany, Natasha, Tatyana, Lizzie, **our very own **Slytherin Girl** and countless others who supported me during this time. I would also like to acknowledge **Slytherin Girl** (again) for understanding my needs and giving me extra time to put myself back together before attempting to compose the next segment. 

Anyway, a big apology and thank you to everyone. I just have one more thing to say before everybody is ready to beat me for not continuing. I truly believe that one of the most beautiful relationships in existence is that between writer and reader. The two share a common understanding of all that is shared. The author gives a piece of themselves to those who are willing to take it in and ponder the deeper meanings. 

And so, I, MagicalMe, present to you a part of me inspired by all that I have ever known. 

Welcome to Chapter 4 of "No More Tears, No More Sorrow".

__

By: Magical Me, Slytherin Girl, and Sophiebabe

~~~~~~~~~*

Hermione quickly buttoned the top of her robes and scurried out the common room door.

She was late.

And what's more, she was late for Potions.

A true recipe for disaster, that was.

As she wound her ways through the corridors to the dungeons, she scolded herself for running into a rather short and fast moving object.

__

Or person. 

"Good morning, Professor Flitwick," she muttered hastily.

The small man smiled up at his prized student and adjusted his spectacles. "Ah, Miss Granger! Exactly who I was looking for!"

__

Oh dear. 

She smiled falsely. "Oh, Professor, I'd really love to stay and chat, but I'm late for class," she explained.

Professor Flitwick waved his hand dismissively. "Nonsense! I'll be sure to take you to class. I just need a few minutes of your time!"

__

Well in that case…

"Now," he began while shuffling the rolls of parchment around in his bag, "I've been giving the Charm I've assigned you and Mister Malfoy some thought, and I think that it would be in everyone's best interest if we would perhaps exchange it with something with less complications_._"

Hermione furrowed her eyebrows. "Sir, with all due respect, all my life I have been taught to never give up no matter how challenging an obstacle you approach. I strongly disagree with your decision," she said firmly.

"Gryffindor courage," he murmured softly. "Yes, well, if you really think so, then I suppose you may continue, as I'm sure the Headmaster will be pleased to know."

"And you, sir? Are you pleased or do you feel the opposite?" Hermione challenged.

__

He's squirming in his seat. 

"I must admit, Miss Granger, I expected the latter. However, I respect your opinion and trust that you and your selected partner will work rather vigorously on this particular assignment."

Slowly, the pair began to finish the walk to her initial destination. In the middle, Hermione stopped and turned to her professor.

"Sir, I hope you understand that these are my ways and once I begin something, I have always been taught to stick with it. I did not mean to be rude or anything of that nature," she said.

Professor Flitwick smiled kindly. "I know that, Hermione. The world is in demand for people like you. We intend to be your mind's sharpener, and nothing less."

All too soon, the much-hated classroom came into view. Together, student and teacher entered the room. Hermione caught sight of her two best friends who were deeply involved in their assignment.

__

For fear of the Potions Master, I'll bet. 

"Ah, Severus!" Flitwick exclaimed. "A word, if you please."

Professor Snape rolled his eyes, placed his hands firmly on his hips, and strode over. "What is it, Fillius?" he sighed and choked out in annoyance. 

"Miss Granger here and I had some emergency business to tend to. Surely you will excuse her for lost class time?"

"Oh, the precious Head Girl?" he inquired sardonically. "Well, why didn't you say so? Surely this calls for an occasion in which I will allow the impeccable Miss Granger the privilege of using my golden cauldron!"

Flitwick's face grew sour. "No need to say things like that, Severus. If you would like, I can bring written permission from the Headmaster, that-"

"Oh, stop it," Snape snapped. "I'll let the girl by. No doubt her know-it-all knowledge contains the information necessary to concoct this particular potion."

The Charms professor smiled thinly. "Indeed. Well, carry on, then." He quickly exited through the large arched doorway.

Snape turned to Hermione and smirked. "Well, well. The Golden Girl is late to class and a passerby decides to fend for her? How positively _wonderful._" He chuckled to himself. "Ten points from Gryffindor and a detention. Report here straight after you've had your supper. If you arrive even a mere second after, I'll add double the duties. Now go!" he hissed.

"That damn greasy git has got 'Mione in for detention _again_," Ron complained at dinner that night. 

"Control that nasty tongue of yours!" Ginny scolded. "After all, we must all have respect for our professors."

Ron snorted. "You sound like those Muggle columnists that give terrible advice."

She made a face at him just as Hermione seated herself beside Harry.

"What stress," she said in exasperation.

Harry looked at her with concern. "Are you alright?" he asked cautiously.

She tried her best to smile. "Oh, it's no use!" she exclaimed and began to sob.

Harry put a comforting arm around her shoulders and gently patted her back. "This too, shall pass," he whispered.

__

This too, shall pass. 

Shortly after the meal was over, Hermione rushed down to the dungeons and was pleased to see that she had arrived exactly on time. Her forced smile was turned real as she realized that the Potions Master himself was late.

__

Well, well. 

And suddenly, within the borders of her peripheral vision, she had struck gold. The things that had intrigued her most in the whole room were finally hers to look at.

__

The bookshelf. 

She could already feel herself succumb to the force of literature and vaguely wondered whether the professor would mind or not. She rather hoped he wouldn't, but knew the real answer was the latter. Besides, books were something to be shared. Everyone needed to read, and not just for information.

__

But to get away. 

She traced her fingers along the spines of the many titles, most pertaining to not only Potions, but Alchemy and a few Muggle sciences as well. She sauntered over to the right hand side in which she found literature, mostly being Muggle. Hermione found it interesting that Shakespeare graced nearly all four shelves on the right side and never knew that perhaps the Potions Master would be interested in the same subjects that William himself fancied and put on paper.

Carefully, she pulled out a rather dusty copy of The Taming of the Shrew and slowly thumbed through it. She scanned the pages and pages upon words and suddenly stopped to read it.

Hermione became so engrossed in the play that she did not hear the door carefully shut, as opposed to slam, nor did she give the Potion Master's entrance any regard.

"Miss Granger," he whispered and softly put a hand on her shoulder.

She shuddered under the touch of the callused hand and shakily looked up at her professor. "Er…Professor…I, uh-"

"No need for explanations," he said quietly. "I understand the power of literature."

Hermione searched his eyes questioningly.

Snape grinned. "I figured you would enter the room and my collection would be the first thing to catch your eye."

"So you came in late on purpose?"

"Right in one."  


"Well…why didn't you just _give _me the books?" she asked.

He shrugged. "The beauty of it is to find it all on your own. Like the power of the written words – those phrases become engrained into our mind, heart, and soul and we _feel _it like we feel nothing else. Discovering the treasures yourself triggers the half of it."

She stared in wonder at his sagacity.

Professor Snape smirked. "You didn't suppose I was the same sordid Potions Master outside of the room, did you?"

__

Good question.

She chewed her bottom lip thoughtfully. "I never really gave it much thought," she admitted.

"Indeed? Ah, well, fair enough." He walked over to his desk and began sorting through hundreds of essays.

"And, my detention, sir?" she asked timidly.

"Come, sit," he beckoned her over into the chair placed in front of his desk.

Hermione heeded his command and soon found herself seated in the plush chair.

"Now," he began, "I've had my fourth years write essays on the product of an infusion of Wolfsbane, Dragon Heartstring, Unicorn Blood, and Goblin Droppings." He waved his hand. "Needless to say, the Apothecary went into a deep state of lunacy and I was therefore unable to acquire the valuable ingredients needed to actually demonstrate the making of the potion. Which then left me no choice, but to assign an essay."

Hermione smiled. "I remember that demonstration."

He smirked. "Yes, yes. I suppose you would. Which is why I've asked you here tonight to come and help me grade these. No doubt there is no one else in this castle that would grade this as meticulously as you will, hmm?"

"I'd be more than happy to."

And so the two sat in companionable silence for quite some time. Suddenly, Hermione heard a sharp noise and looked up from her parchment to see the Potions Master leaning back in his chair with steepled fingers and feet on the desk. He looked _very _amused. "It's nearing midnight, Miss Granger," he reminded her.

"What!" she cried incredulously. She flew up from her seat and quickly gathered all her belongings. "Why didn't you stop me earlier?"

Snape shrugged. "You seemed rather involved in the whole process and I know better than to disturb you when you're into your work."

__

Does he know me, or what?

"Yes, well, I appreciate your concern. If you don't mind, Professor, it _is _rather late and I would like to retire for the night."

"That's quite alright, Miss Granger." She turned from him and edged her way towards the doorway, when…

"Um, Miss Granger?"

She stopped and did not bother to turn around.

  
"Yes, sir?"

"You know," he continued rather shyly, "if you'd ever like to return and help me, get ahead in Potions, if you have any questions, or would like to discuss anything at all, my door is open to you."

__

I'll keep that in mind for our Charms Project…

Hermione smiled and turned around. "Watch your invitation, Professor. I often tend to abuse the privilege."

He smirked and she turned and finally left the room.

__

What the hell just happened?

As Hermione delivered the password to the portrait, the door swung open and she stepped inside. 

"You're in late."

She whipped around to face her _embêtante _roommate. "Yes, Malfoy?" she snapped angrily.

He was taken aback. "Merlin, Granger! I was just worried where you had gone!"

"I had detention with Professor Snape, as memory should serve you correctly!" she declared hotly.

"Yes, I realize that. But was it not set for after supper?"

"Indeed, Ferret Boy."

"And you are this late, because…"

"It went overboard!"

"Ah," Draco said as a grin began to spread rapidly onto his face. "_Frolicking _ with the Potions Master, were we?"

Hermione quickly lifted up her right hand. "How _dare _you suggest such a thing!" she yelled and slapped him right across his pallid face.

He gingerly placed a hand on the wounded area and looked at her in disbelief. "I show some concern for the Mudblood and _this _is what I get?" he spat.

"Well!" she screamed. "Maybe your parents should have taught you that you don't always do things to get something out of it!" Hermione sprinted up her staircase, opened her bedroom door, stepped in, and let the door slam shut.

A/N: _I, Slytherin Girl, would be putting something here, and thanks and such, but I figure, you want this chapter out now. : ) At least I would. So, thanks to all of you and we appreciate you being patient with us.~_

~Slytherin Girl, Magical Me, Sophiebabe~


	5. Chapter 5

~I'm sorry it took so long to get this out. The blame can all point to me, Slytherin Girl. I could go into detail with all the things that kept me from finishing this chapter, but it's been months, you probably just want to read this. I posted this without the consent of my fellow authors, because they wouldn't reply to my e-mail. So if this is deleted, don't be surprised. But, I sent the message that this chapter was done two weeks ago and haven't had either of them give me the go ahead, so. That said, on with the chapter.~

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

                Charms the next day was even more intolerable than usual. Draco and Hermione were not only not speaking to each other, it took them over an hour to find any books on Portuguese. Peeves must have thought it was funny to rearrange some of the books because even Madam Pince had no idea where they were. 

                Hermione was trying to keep her thoughts straight but her conversation with Professor Snape kept floating into her mind. Then there was the fact, one that she had realized a long time after she had gone to bed, that Draco had said he had been worried about her. That one stumped her almost as much as the Snape thing. Who, by the way, she planned on seeing tonight about this Charm. 

                Things did not start to look up as the class went on. Draco translated his first page wrong and blamed it on Hermione and when she finished her first page he went on to call her a know-it-all mudblood, among other things. 

                "Give that to me," he snapped reaching for the page. Hermione whimpered as he hit her wrist. "Wh-." He stopped as she pulled up her robe sleeve. His finger marks were standing out in a violent purple against her pale flesh. "My God." He said looking up at her. She refused to meet his gaze, though, and kept looking at her papers. "Granger-."

                "Get back to work, Malfoy," Hermione said quietly as she started to translate the next page. "Don't bother wasting time with things you don't really care about."

                Draco didn't argue and just started to re-translate his page. He knew he had hurt her the other night. He just didn't realize how much. This wasn't how he wanted his life to be. His father was the one who lived this life. He wasn't his father. 

                "What?" Hermione asked looking up.

                "Huh?"

                "You're talking to yourself."

                "I was translating this."

                "I'm sure that paper doesn't say 'I'm not like my father'."

                "Shut-up, Granger and mind your own business."

                "Talking to yourself is the first sign on insanity you know."

                Was she teasing him? Did she actually have the nerve to tease him? No, she was scared of him. He had seen to that the other night.

                "You would know, wouldn't you, Granger?"  
                "Depends who you talk to." She replied and went back to her translating. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

                The rest of the day sped by and Hermione and Draco weren't having much luck with their research. What they did translate didn't make sense. They realized this was because all of the papers were way out of order. They had decided to translate them in the order they were arranged but after discovering this they just divided the papers in half and went their separate ways. 

                Unfortunately after her first page, Hermione was having no luck. It took her three hours to get half of her 4th page done. By the time she thought about going to Snape again, it was way past curfew and she didn't want to bug him. Draco had fallen asleep over his papers by the fire. She didn't bother to wake him, just walked up to her room and got ready for bed. 

                This project was turning out to be one of the most trying things she had ever done. That was saying a lot since she went to Hogwarts. She doubted any partner would have made it easier. If she really was honest with herself, Draco was probably the best partner she could have in this situation. Only because of the fact that he was Head Boy and from this she could guess he was smarter than most in their year. As much as she hated to admit it. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

                Sunlight streamed into Hermione's face and she jumped up. Then she checked the clock and slowed down. She still had an hour before Transfigurations. She couldn't wait for the weekend. She needed to sleep. 

                As Hermione walked across the common room to the bathroom she tripped over something she only recognized as Malfoy when he swore. 

                "What are you doing?"

                "I was going to ask you the same thing." Hermione said standing up. "Can you please tell me why you're sleeping in the middle of the floor?"  
                "The obvious answer is because I fell asleep. What I want to know is why you weren't watching where you were going."

                "Well I didn't expect anyone to be sleeping in the middle of the floor."

                "Just go, continue on your merry Gryffindor way."

                "Did you find anything useful about this stupid charm." She asked. 

                "No. I have a feeling none of it's going to make sense until all of it is put together."

                "I had a feeling that it was going to be like that." She said as she walked out of the common room and headed for the Great Hall. 

                "Hermione," Harry called as she walked in. "Could you perform some curse or charm or anything that would kill me without pain?"

                "I know a few potions," she answered. "Why?"

                "This charms project is going to kill me if you don't."

                "I don't know why you're complaining. At least you have a normal charm. I have some unknown charm that's in a different language and my partner isn't helping things at all."

                "Thanks, Granger, love you, too. Now I have a question."

                "The high and mighty Malfoy has a question? I don't believe it." Harry said. 

                "No one asked you, Potter."

                "All right. Stop, my head hurts. I can not take your fighting this morning. Malfoy, what do you want?"

                "You didn't tell me whether you found anything or not."

                "I found a couple of pages about death. That's all they were. They went on and on about death and nothing about the charm. Well at least not that I could tell."              

                Malfoy nodded and headed to the Slytherin table. 

                "I wish you didn't have to work with him, Hermione." Ron said. 

                "Me neither, Ron, but life is full of unpleasant things. Draco Malfoy is just one of them."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

                As the weeks began to pass, they were getting nowhere. Nothing was adding up. Not one page went with the other. All, though, had a similar subject, death. No page was complete without five paragraphs on death. It was a very morbid charm, that was for sure. 

                In these weeks, Hermione and Draco had come to an understanding. This was to most difficult thing either had every done, and if they were going to finish it, they were going to have to meet each other half way. Sometimes that was harder than the actual project. 

                "Do you think maybe this is going to turn out to be another Unforgivable?" Hermione asked. 

                "I don't even want to think about that. That's all we need," Draco replied and looked over at her. Her hair was a mess and she was clad in sweatpants and a sweatshirt. It was two in the morning and Draco's mind was clouded. "Can we go to sleep?"

                Hermione didn't bother looking up from her work. "You can if you want. I'm going to go get some coffee and finish this page."

                "You just started that page, it could take you hours."

                "Do you want some coffee?"

                "Yeah, yeah. I'm coming."

                "You don't have to come, I just asked if you wanted some."

                "If I don't come I'll have to work on this and my brain could really use a break."

                Hermione shrugged and stood up. "It's not like we have classes tomorrow anyway."

                "Yes we do."  
                "Tomorrow is Saturday."

                "Are you serious? We spend way too much time up here. I've lost track of days," Draco stated.  

                Hermione sighed as they headed out of the common room. The halls were freezing. It was a nice change from their common room, which had had the fire burning non-stop since directly after dinner. 

                "Are you going home for Christmas?" Draco asked. 

                "Christmas is another two months away."

                "Do you honestly think we'll be done by then?"

                "No, I just meant that I haven't thought about it yet."

                A comfortable silence fell upon them as they continued to the kitchens. Each was lost in their own thoughts. A noise from behind them startled them back to the present and they both spun to see who was there. Peeves bounced in the space in front of them and was smirking at them. 

                "Snapey, Snapey, Snapey!" Hermione and Draco looked at each other and then jumped about three feet off the ground at a hand on each of their shoulders. 

                "Are you aware of the fact that it is past two in the morning?" 

                Hermione tried to catch her lost breath as Draco tried to explain about their project. 

                "I don't see what your project has to do with being out so late," Snape said. 

                "We were getting coffee, Professor," Hermione told him.

                "Don't you think you should be going to sleep instead?"

                "We thought we'd get some of our project done now, while there aren't any classes tomorrow."

                "Yet, Mr. Malfoy, you seem to have forgotten your Quidditch game."

                "Oh, shit!" Draco exclaimed and then looked sheepishly at Snape who rolled his eyes. 

                "Work on your project tomorrow and 10 points from Slytherin and Gryffindor."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

                Draco stumbled into the Great Hall the next morning looking around for the rest of the Slytherin Team. Seeing that they weren't in the Hall he cursed under his breath, grabbed a muffin from the Ravenclaw table, and ran as fast as his sleep-deprived body would carry him. The team glared at him as he entered the locker room. He didn't know why they were so worried. They were only playing against Hufflepuff.

                Half and hour later they were walking onto the field with all of Hogwarts watching them. Draco couldn't stop himself from looking up to the Gryffindor stands and looking if Hermione was there. He saw Potter and Weasley, but the third member of their trio was missing. 

                As the game started, Draco couldn't help but think that four hours of sleep wasn't enough for this. Looking around he saw Hermione enter the Gryffindor section and sit in between Potter and Weasley. She looked up at him and smiled. He wasn't surprised. He turned his attention to the Hufflepuff Seeker who was looking wildly around him. That was Hufflepuff's weaknesss, their Seeker. He didn't take time to look everywhere.

                The game lasted 45 minutes before Draco caught the snitch. Slytherin burst into cheers as the rest of the school watched the beaten Hufflepuff team walk back toward their lockers. Draco caught sight of Hermione exiting the stadium, before he was swept away with the rest of the Slytherin team. 

                As soon as he was allowed to, Draco hurried back up to his common room and collapsed on a couch. Not 30 seconds later he was asleep.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

                Hermione left the Quidditch game and headed straight towards the library. Harry and Ron had frowned, telling her, once again, she spent way too much time in the library. 

                The library was empty, most people still talking over the game. She had finished the page she had been working on that morning and was pleased with the progress. The last words on the page had been death of the one you love. The sentence hadn't been complete, but it gave her a clue as to what the charm might be going towards. She was determined to figure the rest out as soon as possible, even if it meant devoting every second of her day to it. As long as she got her other homework done of course. 

                Three hours later she was halfway done with the next page and thoroughly disappointed that it didn't pick up form the last one. Sighing in frustration she head back to her common room to find Draco. She found him asleep on a couch, still in his Quidditch robes. She shook her head and woke him up. 

                "What did I miss?" he said drowsily. 

                "The shower."

                "Hey!" His eyes were still half closed. "It's your fault. I'm surprised I didn't fall asleep during the game."

                "We need to work on our project."

                "Fine, I'll be out in 20 minutes."

                "15."

                "God, I'll never get a moment's peace until this thing is done."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

~Again, sorry this took so long. It's completely my fault. Hopefully the next chapter won't take half a year to get out. Lol. Actually that wasn't funny. Anyway, thanks for your reviews!~

~Slytherin Girl, Magical Me, Sophiebabe~


End file.
